


Lost and found

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Magnum as a dad, mention of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: I got amazing idea from @sherlolly-siya on tumblr, it was supposed to be a one shot, but ended up as a 10 chapter or more. The idea was: After Hannah's dead Thomas have to take care of their daughter and decided to get back to Abby, to give Lily, his six year old daughter, a real home. After many ups and downs, and big help from his friends, mostly Higgins who take care of Lily, he finally relizing Abby wasn't the best option as Lily's mom...Will he find someone who will?
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 116
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaydiesbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydiesbutterfly/gifts).



6 years earlier...

The pain. Enormous, overwhelming, shattering pain. The pain won’t let you breathe until it suffocates you. That’s all she felt. Her baby died before she could hold her, kiss her, and tell her daughter how much she loves her. Juliet knew it was her fault, after Richard’s death she drowned into work, she was doing everything to find his killer and find justice. Juliet was 17 weeks pregnant when the pain woke her up in the middle of the night, the blood streamed from her and she already knew. She knew that the only part of Richard that left was gone, she killed her. 

“I’m so sorry, but your baby is dead, it happened in the early phases of pregnancy,” the doctor said, looking at her, “can we call someone?” 

“No,” she answered, staring at the window until her sight went to the tall man in front of her, “when can I leave?” 

“In a few hours, but I would like you to talk with our psychologist,”

“No, thank you,” she answered quickly.

“It’s hard to lose the baby and I’m sure your husband or boyfriend…” 

“My boyfriend is dead,” she said calmly, “and I want to leave now,” she said, looking for her clothes.

Juliet couldn’t stay there any longer, it was too hard for her to do. She quickly put her clothes on, leaving the doctor speechless. Juliet understood she lost the only piece of Richard and that she will never get it back. 

*******  
Present day

Hannah was laying in Magnum’s arms, the bloodstream from her wounds covered his hands. He couldn’t lose her, not now when they were supposed to work everything out when they finally could solve all the problems and be together. Thomas lifted her a bit, pressing his cheek to her head, the tears rolling from his eyes, making him unable to speak. 

“Thomas,” she whispered with the rest of the strength she had, “you have to…”

“Shh,” you can’t talk, “ambulance will be here any minute,” 

“We both know I won’t make it,” she whispered, touching his cheek, “but you have to know...about Lily,” 

“Lily?” he asked confused. 

“You have to know about your daughter,” she explained, “she is almost six and is waiting for me...for us at our home, with a girl named Amanda, she took care of her when I wanted…” she was trying to take a deeper breath, “please take care of our daughter. She knows about you, I showed her photos and talked about her dad all the time...you have to promise me…”

“I promise,” he said, kissing her softly. 

Thomas felt that he felt when life left her body and he couldn’t believe what happened. He had a daughter, a little girl that needed him, or maybe he needed her more. Magnum slowly put Hannah’s body on the ground when the loud noise of ambulance sirens filled the air. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath and after that, he looked at his friends, who were now standing by his site. 

“I have to find her,” he said, with a cracking voice. 

“We will,” Higgins said, placing her hand on his shoulder, “I just need her phone,” she added, giving him a small smile. 

Juliet was able to track Hannah’s location in ten minutes, after that all of them jumped in the car and drove in the direction she saw on her phone. Juliet couldn't imagine how Thomas felt. He lost the love of his life, someone who he loved more than anything, but also he found his daughter. Higgins was looking at the road, hoping the information from Hannah’s phone was correct and let them find the girl safe.  
They saw a little house, with a white fence and a big garden. The woman was standing in front of it, looking at them with an unsure look. She took a step towards them when the little girl with black hair and big brown eyes ran towards Thomas. The girl was beautiful and Juliet first thought that she looked exactly like Thomas. She pulled TC and Rick at the site, giving Magnum a space to talk with his daughter. Juliet couldn’t imagine how he would do it, how he will tell the little girl she just lost her mother. 

“Hey sweetie,” Magnum kneeled in front of her, “do you know who I am?” 

“You are my daddy, mommy told me you will come,” the girl said before looking behind him, “And where’s mommy?” she asked.

“Your mom…” Thomas started, the tears prick at the corner of his eyes.

Higgins couldn’t stand it anymore. She couldn’t look at him like that, vulnerable, in pain, and with a huge responsibility on his chest. She left her gun to TC and after a moment she was kneeling beside Magnum, holding his daughter’s hands in hers. 

“Does your mom tell you about heaven?” she asked softly, looking into her big brown eyes.

“Yes,” you’re going there when you are nice, and when you are naughty you are going to hell,” 

“That’s right,” Juliet said, taking a deep breath, “your mom is now in heaven, with angles and will look at you from there,” Higgins added, pointing at the sky.

“She won’t come back?” the little girl asked. 

“No sweetie,” Juliet said quickly.

“Can I live with you?” Lily asked, looking at Thomas.

“Of course you will,” he said, pulling his daughter into a hug, “thank you,” he whispered to Juliet.

*******  
Thomas knew it won’t be easy. Having a little girl in his men’s cave makes him feel overwhelmed. Lily was a very good girl, she was listening to what he said, eating all vegetables and playing nicely when he had something to do.  
He was looking at her, sitting on a carpet playing with her teddy bear and tea set when at once the doorbell brought him back to reality. 

“Hey,” Higgins said, holding the bowl of food in her hands, “I thought you could be hungry,” 

“Thank you,” he answered, “would you like to come in?” 

“I don’t want to bother,” she said quickly.

“Juliet,” he lifted his sight, “you never bother,” he added, letting her in. 

“Hi sweetie,” Juliet said, causing a huge smile spread on Lily’s face.

“Hi Juliet,” she answered, looking behind Higgins, “daddy…” 

“Yes,” Thomas answered looking at his daughter, “can doggies come in too?” she asked with puppy eyes.

“They don’t like me much,” 

“I can fix it,” she said standing up, “Pollo!” she shouted making Apollo run to her, “you see they like me,” 

“They won’t hurt her,” Juliet said, looking straight into Magnum’s eyes.

“I know...they will hurt me,” he smiled. 

“Zeus can come too?” Lily asked, looking up at Higgins.

“Zeus,” Juliet said, causing the dog to enter the house. 

“Can I play with them?” Lily asked, “I won’t pull by their ears or tails, you can’t do that to doggies..” 

“Yes you can but you have to stay in a place where I will see you okay?” Juliet said, before understanding she wasn’t the one who decided, “I’m sorry,” she said quickly.

“As Juliet said, we have to see you,”

They both looked at Lily who was now kissing dogs noses, just before giving them some food from her little hands. Juliet sat on the sofa, observing the little girl when Magnum’s voice filled the room. 

“I know you are not a babysitter…” 

“I will stay with her whenever you will need that,” she said without looking at him, “you’re not in this alone...I thought you know that” she added, locking his sight with his. 

“Those two weeks were crazy and I don’t know how I would have survived it without you,” he smiled, taking her hand in his, “but I don’t want you to feel obligated to take care of my daughter...I should manage that, there are plenty of single parents…”

“It’s not a matter of managing Magnum...you didn’t have time to learn how to be a parent...I know you can ask everyone, but I really would like to spend some time with Lily, she is a sweet girl and since we are partners we can split the work into cases and taking care of her in half. Of course, if you want to,” she added, blushing.

“Would love that,” he smiled, kissing her hand.

“Daddy look!” Lily’s voice filled the room, “they can sit...I learn them.” she laughed.

“You will be a dog trainer when you grow up for sure,” Higgins said, looking at Lily.

“Can you show me?” she asked, walking towards her, “I will bring dog treats,” she added, placing her little hands on Higgin’s knees.

“We have a deal,” she answered, “if dad will agree,” they both looked at Thomas with beginning looks. 

“How am I supposed to say no to those looks?” he said, taking Lily on his lap, “you can play with dogs, but Juliet has to be with you okay?” 

“Okay,” she said, hugging him tight, “I love you, daddy,” she added. 

Juliet had to force herself to cry right here, right there. She was worried for a moment that Lily will have a problem getting used to her dad. They didn’t know each other for her whole life and now Juliet couldn’t stop looking at the happiness they both give to each other. 

“I will leave you,” she said, standing up, both of the dogs moved towards her. 

“Will you come tomorrow?” Lily asked, standing up and placing her little hand in Higgin’s palm.

“Better, dad has to work tomorrow so we will spend the whole day together,” she smiled.

“Really?” Lily’s eyes become bigger.

“Yes sweetie,” Juliet nodded.

“Best day ever!” she shouted, before hugging both of the dogs' goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Juliet was looking at Lily who was sitting at the high chair in front of her. She was coloring the book Magnum bought her with the focusing look. Juliet was staying with Lily more often since Magnum had a big case to solve. She was helping him with the technical side of it, but he was doing all the work. Higgins was making food for Lily, the sandwich with peanut butter, when Kumu entered the kitchen, observing them for a while. 

"You want cocoa or milk?" Juliet asked.

"If I take milk, will you help me drink the whole glass?" she asked, "those glasses are so big,"

"I will," Higgins smiled, "milk for the lady," she said, pouring the liquid in her glass and taking a big gulp. 

"Thank you," the girl said, sipping the rest of it. 

"I see you have fun here," Kumu said, bringing their attention. 

"Juliet is making me a sandwich because daddy had to go to work," the girl said quickly, "we also will train doggies later," 

"You have natural talent," Kumu whispered to Juliet, "you would be amazing mom," she added.

Juliet looked into the older woman's eyes before her own filled with tears. She never forgot about the little girl she lost, about the daughter she could have but was too reckless in her actions. She puts the plate in front of Lily before excusing herself to the other room.   
Juliet took a deep breath, but the air was stuck in her lungs. She bent trying to catch some, but she couldn't. At once the door opened letting Lily in. 

"Are you okay Juliet?" the little girl asked, both of the dogs walking behind her. 

"Yes sweet pea, give me a minute okay?" Juliet answered, wiping the tears. 

"You want to hug the dogs? It always helps me when I'm sad," Lily said sincerely.

Higgins turned around to face the girl. She was always amazed by how strong this little girl can be. She lost her mother and started to live with a father she doesn't know. Juliet kneeled in front of Lily and smiled at her before she finally spoke. 

"Are you often sad?"

"No," the girl said, "I miss my mommy sometimes, but I know she is looking at me," 

"She is," Juliet answered, "and she is very proud of you," 

"She is?" Lily smiled.

"I'm sure of that! Your mommy and daddy and I are so proud of you," she said, lifting her and carrying her to the kitchen, "now we will finish breakfast and later maybe we will do a little shopping?" 

"I have never been shopping. Can we go and buy a new teddy bear?" Lily asked with big eyes. 

"We will buy new clothes, teddy bear….whatever you will want to,"

"It will be the best day ever!" the girl shouted, with the mouth full of peanut butter sandwiches.

******  
Juliet couldn't stop smiling, looking at Lily who was running from one shelf to the other, hugging all the plush toys she found on her way. She knew Lily wasn't hers, that she should talk with Magnum with every action she made, but Higgins wanted to make the little girl as happy as she can. 

"Can we take this one?" she asked, looking up at Juliet. 

"We can buy everything you want sweetie," 

"I want this one," she said, holding the bunny with long ears and pink tummy. 

"Let him jump to the cart then," Higgins smiled.

They were walking to the other alley, with Juliet placing some other thing inside the cart when at once she noticed Lily staring at something in front of her. Juliet walked towards her, looking in the same direction as the little girl. 

"What's wrong bean," 

"It's so beautiful," she answered, still staring at something in front of her. 

Juliet looked at the pink dress, the little ballerina dress. It was pink with sparkly material and layers of tulle. Higgins touched the outfit, it was nice and the material was making sounds with every move. 

"I think we should buy it," Juliet said seriously, looking at the girl's reaction. 

"Can we? It cost a lot, but I will wear it all the time," she jumped in place. 

"You won't have to wear it all the time, we will take it," Higgins said, before the girl jumped into her arms, "maybe we should try and sign you at the ballet classes?" 

"I would love that!" the girl shouted, holding Juliet tight, "you are the best!" she added quickly. 

Lily's voice filled the car since they packed the shopping bags inside. Juliet smiled at the sound of her exciting voice, talking about her new dress and the ballet classes she wanted to go to.   
Higgins pulled over in front of the main house, noticing the Ferrari standing by Magnum's house. 

"Girls and shopping," he smiled, waiting for his daughter.

"Daddy!" she jumped into his arms, wrapping her hands around his neck, "you won't believe what Juliett bought me!" 

"What?" Thomas asked. 

"Ballerina dress! And she will sign me to the classes!" Lily shouted excited.

"I know I should ask…" she started, taking the bags out of the car. 

"No, it's okay. As long as the sweet princess is happy, I'm happy," he said, standing Lily on the ground, "take the bags to your room okay. Will show me everything in a second?" Magnum said to his daughter. 

"What's wrong?" Juliet asked, waiting until Lily disappeared into the house. 

"I know I'm asking for favors all the time…" he scratched his head. 

"Shot," she said smiling.

"I have observations to make and I don't want to take Lily…"

"I will take care of her," she said slowly, "I know I should ask about everything first but you should see her eyes at the store…"

"I get it, that's why she had two new dolls," he answered, "and we went grocery shopping then. I will have to spend the night in my car, can you put her to sleep?"

"Of course," Higgins smiled, taking her bags to the house. 

*****  
Lily was brushing her teeth, standing at the little chair at Juliet's house. Higgins decided it will be more comfortable for her to take care of the girl at her place, she took all her things to the room, not forgetting about her new favorite toy, the big bunny with long ears and pink tummy, Lily was carrying everywhere. 

"Will you read me before bed? Daddy always read me the story," 

"Of course, come here," Juliet said, waiting for Lily to climb on her bed. 

"What story will you tell?" she asked, when Higgins tucked her with a blanket, kissing the little girl's forehead. 

"It will be a story about a unicorn and princess that take care of him,"

"What was his name?" the girl asked. 

"Sparkles," Juliet answered, playing with Lily's hair.

"And the princess?" 

"Lily of course," 

"Zeus and Apollo could be unicorns," 

"They could," Juliet said, telling her story.

Higgins slowly closed the door behind her. It took her twenty minutes to put Lily to sleep after telling her the whole story. Juliet walked to the living room finding Kumu on the sofa. They didn't talk since Juliet left the kitchen and she didn't know how to solve this without telling her about her baby. 

"I'm sorry," Higgins said, sitting by Kumu's site, "it wasn't my best day,"

"I shouldn't tell that, but you are so good with Lily," Kumu answered, "I know how hard it is for Thomas, but your help make it easier,"

"I hope he thinks the same," Juliet said, staring at the floor. 

"I'm sure he does," Kumu smiled, squeezing Juliet's hand. 

*****  
Thomas was lying with his daughter, wrapping her in the fluffy blanket just before putting her to sleep. He was overwhelmed and scared by the amount of love he had for her, she flipped his life upside down but he would do everything for her. 

"Daddy," she said, caught his attention.

"Yes, sweetie," 

"Will you have a girlfriend?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I have you," he kissed her nose, making her giggle. 

"Not me, a real one. You could go on dates and watch tv with her," Lily explained.

"Would you like me to have a girlfriend?"

"Yes, I want you to be happy, like me," she said, hugging her dad tight. 

"I love you," he said, kissing her hair.

"I love you more," she answered. 

*******  
Thomas should have done it a long time ago. He should have found a woman who will be a mother for Lily. He wanted his daughter to have a full family, even though her mom was dead, he wanted everything that was best for her. Magnum was thinking about it a lot, he thought about who would be the best mom for Lily and who he could trust with their lives and the choice was obvious for him.

"Thank you for coming," he said, pulling the chair so she could sit. 

"I was surprised you called," Abby answered. 

"Good you didn't refuse to come then," he smiled.

"You know I have to leave Hawaii soon,"

"Yes, I hope you will stay at…"

"What for?"

"For me and...my daughter," 

"Daughter?" 

Magnum spent half an hour explaining what had happened during those three weeks. He couldn't demand from Abby to throw everything and took care of his daughter, to take care of him. She listens to the whole story before finally speaking. 

"I would like to meet her," Abby smiled, placing her hand on his. 

******  
Lily was sitting on the sofa, staring at the lady in front of her. Her dad wanted her to like her, but all the little girl wanted was playing with doggies and spending time with Juliet. She was trying to smile when Abby was talking about herself. 

"Would you like to stay with Abby today?" Magnum asked, looking at her daughter. 

"But what with Juliet? She is always making my sandwich," 

"I will make you one," Abby said, standing up from the sofa, "we will have so much fun,”

Juliet looked through the window at Magnum's house. She knew everything good in her life must come to an end, but she hoped it wouldn't end so quickly. She was just about to go jogging when the doorbell caught her attention. Higgins quickly opened the door, finding Thomas at her front porch. 

"Hey," he said, looking straight into her eyes. 

"Hey," she answered, crossing her arms.

"I just wanted to say that...that Lily will stay with Abby today. I decided...we decided to get back together,"

"That's great," she said, trying to control her shaky voice. 

"I just want Lily to like her," he explained, "I need her to like her Juliet," 

"I understand," she shook her head, "I won't interrupt in the process," Juliet said, "now I'm sorry but have to go," she added, running towards the beach with two dogs by her side.

Juliet ran as fast as she could. The tears stream from her eyes, causing her to stop in the middle of the way. She didn't see anything, her lungs burned from the run and all she could think about was Magnum's words. She knew it was going to happen, he was a good father and wanted to do what's best for Lily. Juliet took a deep breath, looking at the calm mirror of the water. She didn't want to feel the pain again, the same as six years ago like she would lose her daughter once again. Juliet decided to feel something else, the different kind of pain that would help her forget about everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Taking care of the little girl wasn’t easy, not for Abby anyway. She was trying to make Lily like her, hoping it will make her closer to Thomas. They were supposed to spend two days together since Magnum had a case to solve and needed to be on another island. Abby was doing what she could, but nothing looked good in Lily’s eyes. The woman knew that the connection with Juliet Higgins was too strong, so after another failed attempt she took the girl and walked at the other side of the mansion, knocking gently at Juliet’s doors.   
They both were standing outside before the door opened softly. 

“Abby?” Juliet asked with a surprised look.

“Can we talk?” she asked, passing her by.

“Juliet!” Lily shouted, jumping into her arms.

“Lily, could you leave us alone for a moment?” Abby asked, looking at the girl.

“Can I play with doggies?” Lily asked, looking at Juliet. 

“Yes, but I have to see you,” she answered, waiting for the girl to leave the room. 

“I can’t do this…” Abby said quickly.

“Do what?” Juliet asked with a confused look. 

“Taking care of her, we spend a few hours together, but she just…”

“Lily isn’t naughty, she has to get used to you, that’s all,” Higgins explained. 

“I know, but the truth is...I never wanted kids, I don’t know what to do with them and it scares me that someone’s life depends on me,” 

“What are you saying? Magnum won’t be home until Monday…” 

“Cold you take care of her till then?” Abby asked, looking straight into Higgins's eyes, “I can pay you…” 

“Abby…” Juliet shook her head, “Thomas trust you with leaving his daughter…” 

“I know that! But I really can’t handle it now, I will pay a lot for you to help me,” 

“I don’t need your money, but I don’t want Thomas to know about it,”

“That’s the deal!” she smiled, “thank you, thank you so much,” Abby added.

“I’m not doing it for you Abby,” Higgins said seriously, “I’m doing it for Lily and Magnum,” 

“I’ll be back on Monday, will you talk with Lily? She can't say I wasn’t around,” 

“I’ll,” Juliet answered, looking at Abby who was leaving her house in the rush. 

*******   
Juliet looked at the little girl sitting at the carpet with two Doberman's by her side. She couldn’t understand how Abby could not want to stay with her and play with her. Higgins sat behind the girl, playing with her hair until she finally spoke.

“I will comb your hair, what braids do you want?” she asked.

“French braids!” Lily answered, “Abby will be back soon?” she asked, with a sad look.

“No,” Juliet answered, “We make a deal, but you have to help me,”

“I won’t have to stay with her?” the little girl's face lit up.

“No, but you can’t tell daddy. It has to be a secret, Abby will come back on Monday,”

“I won’t say anything!” 

“Lily,” Higgins started with a heavy heart, “Abby isn’t bad. You would like her if you would give her a chance,” 

“But I want to spend time with you and doggies…” she said, turning around, “you don’t want to stay with me anymore?” she asked, with tears in her brown eyes. 

“Of course I want to!” Higgins answered quickly, pulling the girl on her laps, “but daddy would be very happy if you would try okay?” 

“I will try, but…” Lily’s sight dropped on the carpet.

“But what sweetie?” 

“She isn’t you,” she answered, hugging Higgins tight.

Juliet’s heart skipped a beat when she heard it. She loved Lily the most in this world, but she knew that Magnum decided about their future. Juliet swayed the girl in her arms, kissing her hair when trying to control her own emotions, her tears. She pulled away for a moment to look at the girl who was now smiling, the smile reached her eyes. 

“I think I promised you something,” Juliet said seriously.

“What?” the girl asked, surprised. 

“Ballet classes, I sign you the other week, we will go today and find out if you will like it,” 

“Really?” the girl shouted, jumping from Higgins laps, “we have to go!” she added. 

“First I will finish braiding your hair, later breakfast and then we go,” 

“You are the best,” Lily said, hugging Juliet tight, “I love you,” she added, waiting to see if she will answer the same.

“I love you too,” Juliet said, kissing Lily’s cheek. 

******  
Juliet was sitting at the big, pink sofa observing Lily in her first ballet classes. She was focusing on what the teacher was saying, repeating the exercise after her when other kids were dancing in front of a big mirror. At once someone sat next to her, with a phone shot on one of the girls. 

"Which one is yours?" she asked, staring at the phone. 

"The one with the red ribbon," Juliet said.

"She has talent, my girl wasn't that good at her age,"

"It's her first class," Higgins said, glancing at the woman. 

"She is natural," she smiled, when the teacher clapped her hands to finish the classes. 

"She's very natural, hears the rhythm and I think she could attend the classes for older girls, you have a very talented daughter," the teacher, Mrs. Nash said, smiling. 

"Oh, no, Lily is not my daughter," Juliet explained, "She is my friend's daughter but I'm sure he will be more than happy to let her attend at the classes,"

"Perfect, we can start with twice a week at 11 am," she said, giving Higgins a list of things Lily should bring for next classes. 

"Hey muffin," Juliet said, walking towards Lily, "the teacher said, you can go on classes with bigger girls because you have talent," she kneeled, helping the girl pack her things.

"You think daddy will let me?" 

"I'm sure he will, he will be very proud of you," Juliet answered, kissing the girl's forehead, "what do you say for ice cream?" 

"Chocolate one!"

"Yes, later we will go to walk Zeus and Apollo, they missed you already I'm sure," 

"I missed them too," the girl smiled, taking Juliet's hand and walking next to her. 

*****  
Thomas couldn't believe how much he missed her. He was away for two days but for him, it feels like a month. The case went smoothly and he was able to buy something for Lily, hoping she missed him as much as he missed her. Thomas walked home, placing his bag on the floor when he heard Lily running towards him and jumping into his arms hugging him as tight as she can. 

"Daddy!" she shouted, kissing his cheek.

"Hey princess, I see you missed me a bit,"

"A lot!" she shouted. 

"I have something for you," he said, taking out the plush koala bear and handing it to his daughter. 

"Coala!" she hugged the bear tight, "can I show it to Juliet?"

"Yes sweetie," he answered, looking up at Abby. 

"How was it?" he asked, kissing her quickly. 

"It was good," Abby answered, without looking at him. 

"I have to put her to sleep soon," 

"I know, I have to go home, change and prepare myself for the appointment," she said, pulling him into a kiss before leaving the house. 

Thomas looked through the window, seeing Lily jumping and showing Juliet her new bear. Magnum was grateful, without Higgins help raising Lily would be much more difficult. He looked at his friend, smiling and hugging his daughter before telling her to go back home. Lily was walking slowly, before turning around and waving to Juliet. Thomas never knew Higgins had such good contact with kids, he knew kids liked her, they had few clients with kids and she was natural with them. At once the door opened with a loud noise letting Lily enter.

"His name is London," she said seriously, holding a koala bear. 

"Juliet helped you name him?" 

"It was my idea daddy,"

"Come on, we have to brush teeth and go to sleep,"

"I will take my PJ," Lily smiled, running to her room.

Lily was laying in the bed, waiting for Thomas to read her bedtime story. She was tired and her eyes were already half-closed when Thomas' voice filled the room.

"Do you like staying with Abby?" 

"Mhm," she murmured. 

"Do you have fun?" 

"We were at the ballet classes," she said, "can I go there twice a week?"

"Yes sweetie, go sleep," he said, kissing her forehead. 

"Daddy?" Lily's voice brought Magnum from his thoughts. 

"Yes?" 

"You think mommy will be mad if I would call someone else mom?" she asked, looking into his eyes. 

"I think that your mom would be very proud of you and it should be your choice to call someone else mom," he answered, kissing her forehead. 

"You think that?"

"Yes sweetheart," he said, leaving the room, "goodnight,"

"Goodnight, daddy," Lily said, closing her eyes. 

******  
Juliet was ready for her morning run. She wanted to clear her mind before talking with Thomas. She felt bad having secrets that involved his daughter and wanted to tell him the truth, that she spent two days with Lily instead of Abby. She called the dogs before seeing Thomas and Lily walking out of the house. 

"Hey!" Thomas smiled.

"Hey!" she answered.

"Juliet!" Lily shouted, "will you go with us to the beach?" 

"No sweetie. I'm going for a run and I'm sure your daddy wants to have you just for himself," she smiled, looking straight into Magnum's eyes. 

"Would you like to eat dinner with us?" Thomas asked, surprising her. 

"I thought you want to spend time with Lily," 

"I think she will agree," he looked at his daughter's face, "would you like Juliet to eat with us?"

"Yes!!" the girl shouted. 

"Okay then, we see each other in the evening," Higgins agreed, kissing Lily's cheek before the girl ran towards the beach with dogs by her side.


	4. Chapter 4

Higgins would never have thought about Thomas Magnum as a good cook. She would never have thought about him being an amazing father also, but those few weeks changed him for the better. She was now observing him, adding the ingredients to the full meal he was preparing when she and Lily were watching cartoons. 

“Are you sure you don’t need my help?” she asked the second time, caressing Lily’s hair. 

“Nope, I’m good,” he answered, smiling at them both. 

“Your dad will make us an amazing dinner, I feel it,” Juliet whispered, kissing the girl's forehead. 

“If it will be half as good as the sandwiches he made…” the girl giggles.

“I heard you are talking about me,” he said, placing the last dishes on the table, “ready to eat,” he added. 

They were eating and laughing, spending the amazing time together when Higgins reminded herself about Abby and the little secret they shared. She wanted to tell him about it and told Thomas the truth so the heavy feeling disappeared from her chest when Lily’s voice filled the room.

“It was so yummy!” she said, “like the dinner, we had on Sunday,” she added, her face pale when she understood she spilled the secret to her dad.

“Sunday?” he asked, lifting his brows, “you were with Abby on Sunday…” 

“Thomas…” Juliet started.

“Lily,” Magnum said, looking at his daughter, “go to your room please,” 

“But daddy,” she answered with tears in her eyes.

“Go to your room,” he said harshly.

Magnum’s blood boiled, looking at his daughter leaving the kitchen. He was mad, more at Juliet than his little girl. He told her how important it is for him, how important it will be for Lily later, to have a mom like Abby. 

“I told you, that she has to get used to Abby. I explained how important it is and you just took her from Abby!” he shouted, causing Higgins to shiver. 

“Let me explain,” she started, standing up from her chair.

“I don’t want your explanation! I want you to leave, now,” he shouted.

“It wasn't like that...please let me…” 

“No! I don’t know why you cling so much to Lily, I don’t care about that. I want you to leave my daughter, I don’t want you to spend so much time with her since now on,” 

“You can’t…” 

“I can because he's mine, not yours!” he shouted.

Juliet felt her legs become weak. The air hitched in her lungs, hands become sweaty and the vision was blurred. She felt the same that day six years ago, the day she lost her baby, today she felt the same, losing Lily was for Higgins like losing her own child. Juliet took a step back like Magnum words hit her straight in the face. She lifted her sight, locking it with his before she left the guesthouse.   
Juliet was sitting at the bed, staring at one point on her wall for over an hour. She didn’t know what to do with herself. It was supposed to be a nice dinner but instead, it was hell. Higgins stood up, walking to her closed before picking the shortest dress she owns and wearing it quickly. She couldn’t stay home, not when he and Lily were so close. Juliet put on some makeup before wearing the shoes and leaving the house. She doesn’t know where she was going, but she knows the only way to get rid of the pain suffocating her from inside was replacing it...with another kind of pain. 

The bar was dark and half empty, it had nothing to do with ‘La Mariana’, but Higgins didn’t care. She ordered another drink, trying to forget about Magnum words, but as she wanted to forget the more they echoed in her head. At once the tall man stood next to her, smiling at her with the drink in his hand. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” he asked, sitting next to her. 

“No,” she answered quickly.

The last thing she wanted was a sweet guy talking about how wonderful his life was. Juliet was just about to leave when she bit her lip, lifting her sight at the guy next to her. After a moment, when her drink was already empty, she stood up and leaned to him, whispering into his ear.

“You want to go outside?” she asked.

“Yeah...” he answered, walking behind, leaving her from the bar 

Higgins was feeling the sharp edges of the bar wall, that getting into her skin. She was trying to forget about everything, and for a small moment, she did. The man was thrusting into her, causing the pain to spill into her like needles. Juliet was never that kind of girl, she would never have sex with a man she met in the bar, but this evening she wasn’t Juliet Higgins, she was a woman who lost everything in her life twice. She closed her eyes shut, trying to catch her release, but she couldn’t. 

“Harder,” she whispered, encouraging the man when his hands pinned her to the wall. 

She knew it will leave bruises, but she didn’t care, she wanted to feel something, anything that will make her forget about losing Lily and Magnum look when she was leaving. At once she heard the groans coming from the man in front of her. Higgins looked at him for a moment, before adjusting her dress and walked to the closest exit.

“Hey! Let me buy you a drink at least,” he said, smiling.

“No, thank you,” she answered, leaving the man with a blank look. 

********  
Juliet was overwhelmed, or drunk, she didn’t know. Her body hurt, she saw the bruises forming on her wrists, but the soul was the one which made her live with pain. She took out the keys, walking slowly to the house, hoping Thomas won’t be near when she will come back home. All she wanted was a hot shower to wash away all the events of that day, she wanted to scrub her skin until it will be bright red to get rid of everything that happened. Juliet was just about to open the door when she heard crying coming from the front porch, she walked slowly to the source when she saw Lily, sitting on one of the steps with her bunny and blanket in both of her hands. 

“Lily?” she asked, kneeling in front of the girl, “what are you doing here?” 

“You...you don’t like me anymore?” she cries.

“What?” Juliet asked confused, “who said that to you?”

“I told daddy, I didn’t mean to...it was supposed to be our secret,” 

“Sweetie,” Juliet whispered, pulling her into a hug, “it wasn’t your fault at all, and I don’t like you...I love you and that won’t change even if we won’t see each other every day,” 

“You promise?” she sniffed. 

“Yes, I promise,” Juliet answered, tucked Lily’s hair behind her ear, “Now, you should be sleeping, it’s very late,” she added, “does daddy know you are here?” she asked, lifting her and carrying her to the guest house.

“No, he will be mad,” she said, wrapping her little hands around Higgin’s neck.

Juliet gently knocked on the door, hugging Lily tight in her arms. She knew how it will end, and another fight was something Juliet wasn’t prepared for yet. She was swaying a little girl in her arms when the door opened swiftly.

“Lily?’ Magnum asked, surprised.

“She was at my front porch,” Juliet said quickly, “honey, you have to let go, daddy will put you to sleep okay?” 

“I want you,” she whispered, holding Higgins tighter. 

“Could you please put her to bed?” Thomas asked, letting Juliet pass him by.

“Sure,” she answered, walking towards Lily’s bedroom.

It took twenty minutes for Lily to fall asleep again in her bed. She was so tired she couldn’t speak or focus on the story Juliet was reading but refused to let Juliet leave. Higgins was tired, almost as much as Lily, but she knew she had to meet Magnum on her way back. She adjusts her dress, looking at herself in the mirror Lily has in her room. She was pale with her eyes red from the previous crying, her dress was a mess and she had red bruises forming on her wrist. Juliet took a deep breath and walked out of Lily’s room, closing the door behind her. 

“Thank you,” Thomas said, scratching his head, “Juliet…” he stared. 

“Please,” she lifted her hand to stop him from talking, “not tonight…” 

“Juliet..” he grabbed her gently by her wrist, causing her to take her hand back, “what’s that?” he asked looking at her wrist.

“Nothing,” she said, “I’m sorry but I’m too tired for this…”

Magnum was watching her go, she was walking slowly like she would carrying the heavyweight on her shoulders. He felt bad for treating her like that, she loved his daughter as much as he and he should never yell at her because of that. Thomas was wondering what had happened, but after what he did, he had no right to ask Higgins about her private life. Magnum walked to his bedroom, laying on the soft mattress, hoping his friend will be able to forgive him.


	5. Chapter 5

Lily was sitting by the table at ‘La Mariana” with her coloring book in front of her. She was sad for the whole way there, making Magnum’s heart shattered. He wanted to apologize to Higgins first thing in the morning, but her house was empty, two dogs running around. Thomas was waiting for the juice he ordered for his daughter, observing her when Rick’s voice brought his attention.

“Can I tell you something?” he asked, placing the glass of juice in front of his friend.

“Sure,” he answered, looking at him.

“Juliet was the best that happened to you and that girl. We all love Lily, but she is treating her like her own daughter,” 

“You think I don’t know that?”

“I think you don’t. If you do, you would ask your daughter what she wants instead of pushing her to love another woman like it would be her mother,” Rick finished.

“So, what should I do now? Juliet wasn’t at home when I wanted to apologize..” 

“Talk with Lily, she is a smart girl,” Rick answered, leaving his friend by the bar. 

Thomas sat next to his daughter, placing a glass of juice in front of her. She didn’t lift her sight, focusing on the coloring book in front of her. For the first time in his life, Magnum didn’t know what to say. He wanted to build a stable home for Lily, with mother and father, but all he brought was chaos. 

“It wasn’t Juliet’s fault,” she whispered, without looking at him.

“What wasn’t her fault?” 

“I didn’t want to stay with Abby and after a few hours we walked to Juliet’s house and she told me to go play with the doggies,” the girl explained.

“Why didn't you tell me you don’t want to stay with Abby?” he asked softly. 

“Because you want her to like me, and I was scared that if you find out you will leave me…” 

“Muffin,” Thomas whispered, pulling her on his lap and hugging her as tight as he could, “we are family, I would never, ever leave you. I may go to solve cases, but I will always be back. I promise,” 

“You will?” she smiled, “and you will not pay Juliet to take care of me,”

“Pay?” he asked, surprised. 

“Abby tells Juliet she will pay her for staying with me for two days...but Juliet loves me and didn’t take any money. We were at the ballet classes and she bought me everything from the list,” the girl talked fast.

“You love Juliet don’t you?” 

“I do,” she said, looking into his eyes. 

“What would you say to apologize to her? Daddy was very mean and have to do everything for her to forgive me,” 

“I will help!” she shouted, jumping from Thoma’s laps, “daddy?”

“Yes, bean?” 

“Will you allow me to stay with Juliet?” she asked, holding her bunny.

“Of course,” he answered, lifting her, placing a kiss on her cheek. 

******  
Juliet was sitting in the sand, her sigh locked on the sunset. She couldn't go back home, not yet. Her body was aching, the mind ran towards the events of last night when all she wanted to do was forget. Higgins needed a friend, someone who will listen to her and help her get through it, that's why she decided to call Tani. She was the only person on the island knowing about her baby. She knew Juliet lost her daughter and was ready to listen to her friend. 

"Hey," Tani said, sitting next to her with two bottles of beer. 

"Hey," Juliet answered, "thank you for the beer but I'm not drinking today…"

"Hangover?" she asked, rubbing her back.

"Hangover, life-ending…"

"It can't be that bad," Tani asked.

"I was taking care of Lily when it was supposed to be Abby. Magnum finds out and decides that I can't see his daughter because he wanted her to like Abby. I lost it and I drank a few drinks and let some guy fucked me at the back of the bar," Juliet explained, her words slipping from their lips, without looking at her friend. 

"Fuck…" Tani looked at her with big eyes. 

"This girl...I love her like she would be mine and that's…"

"That's good," Tani pulled her closer, wrapping her arm around Juliet, "Lily is a sweet girl and I understand you think about your girl more…"

"I do, she would be six too," Juliet smiled to herself, "but everything's over. Magnum told me what he thought and I understood him. It's his daughter and he will decide,"

"He will get over it," Tani said, "now drink that beer...I will walk you home later," 

"Thank you," Juliet said, sipping the beer from her bottle, looking at the bright colors of the sunset.

“You know...maybe it would be easier for him to understand if you would tell him about your baby…” Tani mentioned, looking at her friend.

“I don’t want to tell him...I have to live with it till the rest of my life and I don’t want anyone to know…” 

“Okay..” Tani answered, squeezing Higgin’s arm, “he will get over it, I’m sure,” she added, smiling at her friend. 

*****  
Magnum was sitting at the couch with Lily cuddled up to him. She was much happier than in the morning after he explained to her what they will do for Higgins to forgive him. Magnum was glancing at the door every now and then hoping she will go back home soon, but she didn’t cause a weird feeling to build in his stomach. Thomas knew there was one more thing to do for him, to clear the situation, that’s why he was waiting for Abby, hoping the break up he was planning will go smoothly when at once the knock on the door brought him back from his thoughts.

“Will you go to your room for a moment?” he asked, kissing Lily’s hair.

“Okay daddy,” she jumped from the sofa to after a moment walked to her room. 

“Hey Thomas,” Abby said, walking in, “I bought some food for us,” she added, leaning in to kiss him.

“We have to talk,” he answered, holding back from her kiss.

“Is everything okay?” she asked, looking at him surprised. 

“You left my daughter with Juliet,” 

“She told you?” she shook her head with disbelief, “I should know she will do everything…” 

“You left my daughter with Juliet and wanted to pay her!” he shouted louder than he wanted.

“Yes, I did, but only because Lily was so annoying, I think Juliet made her be like that, she let her do everything she wanted to and…” 

“First of all my daughter is not annoying, second, if you didn’t want to take care of her why did you say yes?”

“I wanted to be with you again Thomas, you know we are meant to be…” she said, placing her hands on his chest.

“No, we’re not,” he said, pushing her hand off, “I made mistake and I pay the price now,” he said, “I don’t want to see you again Abby,”

“All because of that bitch right? She wraps you and your daughter around her finger,” 

“Leave,” he whispered, opening the door for her. 

“Fine, be happy with both of them,” 

Thomas looked at his now ex-girlfriend when she was talking and shouting something more to herself than to him, thinking how stupid he was thinking she would be the perfect mother for Lily. Magnum closed the door behind her and turned around to see Lily standing in front of him with the bunny Juliet bought her.

“I’m sorry I was annoying,” she said with sad eyes. 

“Baby,” he lifted her, kissing her cheek, “you were never annoying, don’t listen to Abby, she got mad and said stupid things, now we should put Mr. Bunny sleep, he is very tired,” 

“We won’t see Juliet tonight?” she asked, hiding her little face in a Magnum neck.

“She isn’t home yet, but I promise we will do everything in our power to see her tomorrow,”

“You promise?” she asked, lifting her sight.

“I promise,” he answered quickly, carrying her to the bed. 

“I missed her,” she whispered before he placed her on the bed. 

“I miss her too,” he whispered, looking at his sleeping daughter. 

Juliet and Tani decided to take a walk to Robin’s Mansion. Higgin’s thoughts still ran towards what happened, but that day with Tani gave her a little relief. They were talking about Junior and what amazing boyfriend he is for Tani, which makes Juliet believe in happy endings after all. They were about to turn left to the main gate when both of them saw Abby walking in their direction. Juliet figured that Thomas told her about what he knows if it takes to Lily. 

“She is pissed,” Tani said.

“Wouldn’t you?” Juliet said, trying to control her rising pulse.

“You sneaky bitch!” she shouted.

“Lady, back off…” Tani said protectively.

“I’m not talking to you…”

“It’s okay Tani,” Juliet said.

“All you wanted was taking Thomas away from me and you used his daughter to do it!” 

“First, you were the one who ‘couldn’t handle’ care of six years old,” Higgins said defensive, “second, I don’t care about you or your relation with Magnum...You both can do whatever you want to,”

“You are a bitch, but it will turn back to you! That’s called Karma!” she shouted, passing them by. 

“I told you so.,” Tani said with a smile.

“What?” 

“If he broke up with her, everything will get back to normal soon,” she said, “now, I’m going to my man and we have to meet up soon..” 

“As soon as my life will be normal again,” Juliet said, hugging her friend, “thank you for today,” 

“You're welcome,” Tani answered, “and I want an invitation,” she added, walking towards her car.

“What invitation?” Juliet tilted her head.

“For the wedding...You and Magnum...you’re meant to be together,” 

Juliet shook her head, smiling at Tani when she was walking home. She knew it was just one day without Lily, but she missed her so much she considered breaking into her room by the window but decided to not make her situation worse. Higgins gently opened her door, when both of the dogs ran towards her, she scratched both of their ears before walking to her bedroom, lay on the bed with her clothes on, she closed her eyes and before she knew it, Juliet drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Juliet walked to the kitchen, it was the second day without Lily and she felt like whole happiness was sucked out of her house. She poured some coffee in her cup, looking at the newspaper when something caught her attention. The bouquet of roses was standing in the middle of the table, but Juliet was sure she didn't buy them. At once Kumu entered the kitchen, looking in the same direction as Higgins. 

"It came yesterday," she smiled, "there is a card there too," she smiled. 

Juliet took a few steps towards the table, taking a piece of paper in her hands. She opened it up and closed in the same moment, taking the flowers and throwing it into the bin. 

"They were lovely," Kumu said, observing Higgins' reaction. 

"I know," she answered, taking a sip from her cup.

"Anyway, how are Magnum and Lily?" 

"I don't know," she gasped, "he got mad….we fought, it's a long story,"

"Want to talk about it?" Kumu asked, tilting her head. 

"No, not now anyway. I'm going to the beach, probably spend the whole day there if someone would call give them my mobile number,"

"I will!" Kumu smiled, "have fun," she added, seeing Juliet leaving the house. 

Kumu was fighting with herself since Juliet left the house. Her behavior was odd and Kumu wanted to know what was the cause of it. She pulled the little card out of the bin, and read it quickly. Kumu looked at the handwritten sentence and all she felt was cold shivers run through her spine. 

"Thank you for the evening. I know we could repeat it, this time in my bed. J."

Kumu threw the paper like it would be a poisoned piece, her knees becoming weak at the sound of the words and she was hoping Juliet didn't have trouble, at least not more than since she started to work with Magnum. Kumu looked at the flowers at the bin and shook her head, the only way to help Juliet was talking with Thomas and that was what she wanted to do. 

******  
Juliet was sitting at the beach, since she couldn't spend time with Lily, sitting at the hot Hawaiian sand was something that made her calm. She closed her eyes for a moment, breathing in the salty breeze, hoping it will help her figure out what to do next. At once she felt someone tapping her on her shoulder. 

"I missed you!" Lily shouted, jumping into Higgins' arms. 

"What are you doing here?" Juliet asked surprised, "your dad knows you are here?" 

"He knows," Thomas said, looking into Juliet's eyes, "and he would like to apologize," he added quickly. 

"Thomas…" Higgin shook her head.

"Please," he said, "let me finish. I'm the dumbest man on this Island and was so blind that I didn't see how amazing you are and that I would never be able to take care of Lily so good without you," he said.

"Daddy has something else to show," Lily whispered. 

"Oh, yes," Thomas said, taking off his jacket to show his shirt. 

Juliet looked at his shirt and for a little moment, her mouth twitched in a smile. She shook her head, biting her lip when she read what was written on the shirt. 

"I should always listen to Juliet Higgins," she read out loud. 

"Daddy will wear this shirt until you will forgive him," Lily smiled, wrapping her hands around Juliet's neck. 

"He will?" Juliet smiled, "what do you think? How long should he wear it?" 

"Whole day!" Lily shouted. 

"I think that too," Juliet answered, looking into Magnum's eyes. 

"You are so evil together," he laughs, "that means you will forgive me?" 

"That means you will have to wear it the whole day and buy us a lot of ice cream," Juliet said.

"Ice cream!" Lily shouted, running in front of them. 

"Juliet," Magnum gently grabbed her by her hand, "I'm really sorry,"

"I know," she gave him a small smile. 

"I want us to be like before," he said, squeezing her hand. 

"I know you were right in some things, but I'm not ready to talk about it. Will you give me some time?"

"As much as you need," he said, lifting her palm and kissing it.

"Daddy! I want chocolate ice cream!" they heard Lily's voice.

They spend the whole day at the beach, eating ice cream and playing on the sand to later jump into the cool water. Juliet finally could breathe again, the situation with Magnum made her heart heavy, she wasn't used to lying to him. Magnum was carrying Lily the whole way home, the girl was tired and happy that she had her Juliet back. 

"Goodnight," Higgins kissed Lily's cheek.

"Goodnight," she repeated sleepily. 

"Night," Juliet smiled at Thomas before lightly kissing his cheek. 

"Can we see each other tomorrow?" he asked, looking at Higgins. 

"We will, you have the case to solve and we have ballet classes," 

Magnum smiled at the sound of her words. She smiled, making his knees weak, he forgot about his feelings for her. He forgot about everything when he got Lily. Thomas shook his head before carrying his daughter to the bed. He was grateful for Higgins, not only because she took care of Lily but what was more important because she made his family whole. 

******  
Juliet felt happy. She felt that warmth grasping her heart for the first time in a while. Higgins looked at the opening door, letting Lily run to the house. 

"I'm here!" she shouted, hugging Higgins's legs. 

"We are here," Magnum added with a smile, "we brought everything. We have toys, color books, and London," 

"Daddy put a new shirt, look," Lily said.

"I see that," Higgins said, lifting Lily, "you won't wear the one from yesterday?" Juliet added, lifting her eyebrows with a smile.

"It's a nice flower," Magnum said, trying to change the subject, pointing at the bin. 

"Yeah, they are," Juliet said, "will you be at home for dinner? We could cook something for you," Higgins proposed.

"Yes, it's an easy job, I think I won't even need any favors this time," 

"So dinner at 7?"

"I'd love too," he blushed, before kissing Lily goodbye, "be good,"

"Bye daddy!" she shouted when he was leaving. 

"Are you ready for ballet?" Juliet asked.

"Yes!" 

At once the doorbell interrupted them, forcing Juliet to leave the kitchen and open the door. She was observing Lily who was playing with Zeus and Apollo. The two dogs acted like they wouldn't see the little girl for a month, not a few days. 

"Miss Higgins?" the man asked when she opened the door.

"Yes?" 

"This is for you," he said, showing her a basket full of flowers,"

"There is a card?" she asked quickly 

"Here you go," he handed her a piece of paper, which she read immediately. 

"Can you sign here?" 

"No," she answered, please return it to the sender," she smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please," she said, leaving the courier.

"You got a lot of flowers," Lily said, hugging Apollo, "you don't like them?" 

"I do, but I don't like the person who sent them," Juliet admitted, "are you ready for ballet?" she asked. 

******  
Kumu was waiting for Thomas to leave Higgins's house. She knew she should not be doing it behind Juliet's back, but she also knew that she won't tell anything even if she would be in trouble. 

"Thomas," she whispered, letting him know where she was. 

"Kumu?" he asked, "sorry, I have to…"

"I think Juliet is in trouble," she said straight. 

"I saw her and…"

"A man is sending her flowers, the card was...alarming and she didn't want to tell what's wrong,"

"I saw the flowers, but I know Juliet...she won't ask for help if she won't have to,"

"He can be dangerous…."

"I will ask her about it, tonight,"

"Thank you," Kumu said with a smile, "I see Lily is very happy staying with Juliet,"

"She is…" Magnum admitted, "now have to run,"

Magnum was driving with Ferrari, trying to focus on the case, but all he could think about was Juliet. He remembered her bruised wrists, the way she avoided his look and Thomas was more worried about every moment. The only thing he wanted was Juliet to be safe, not only because she was taking care of his daughter, but because he had feelings for her. The feelings he hid so deep inside he thought they weren't there anymore. 

*****  
Juliet was walking with Lily holding her hand tight. The girl was jumping from excitement after her second ballet classes and Higgins loved seeing her like that. She was still wearing her pink ballerina dress and her hair was tight in the bun when she spotted someone behind them. Juliet may not work for MI6 anymore, but she was trusting her hunch. She wasn't worried about herself but having Lily with her made her feel insecure. Juliet looked at the little girl by her side before leaning in to whisper something in her ear. 

"Go there and buy yourself an ice cream," she said, handing her the money. 

"Would you like me to buy one for you?"

"No sweetie. Buy for yourself and wait there okay?"

"Okay," the girl nodded, leaving Juliet. 

Higgins turned around, walking fast to the man who was walking behind her and Lily and after a moment he pressed the tree with his hand twisted behind his back. 

"What do you want?" she hissed. 

"I should ask the same, you always fuck guys at the bar and not responding to their acts of affections?" the man answered. 

"You should know I'm not interested when I send flowers away, now be so nice and leave me alone," she said, letting his hand go. 

"Juliet…" he said, looking into her hazel eyes.

"I don't know how you get my address and name, but if you follow me or my family...it will end very badly for you," Juliet said, inches away from his face. 

"See you soon," he whispered, licking his lips when he was observing her leaving. 

"Have you bought ice cream?" Juliet asked, lifting Lily and kissing her cheek. 

"That man was mean to you?" she asked, licking on her chocolate ice cream. 

"He wasn't," Juliet said.

"He is scary," Lily said, looking into Higgins' eyes. 

"He will never hurt you, he or anyone else," Juliet assured her, "I promise," she kissed her forehead. 

"I believe you," she smiled, "what will we cook for daddy?"

"We will go grocery shopping and look for something delicious?" Juliet said, putting Lily on the ground, before looking around making sure the man left. 

Juliet was walking with Lily, holding her tight by her little hand. This was the first time she was afraid, afraid more about Lily than herself. Higgins was doing everything for the little girl to not be affected by her dad's work, by their work, but she would never think that her life will put Lily at risk. Juliet looked at the girl and she knew, she knew instantly she will never allow anyone to hurt her.


	7. Chapter 7

Juliet was making dinner when Lily was playing with the dogs. Juliet was amazed by the way the dogs played with the little girl. They were trained as guard dogs, but one word for Lily and they became pets to cuddle. Higgins was still thinking about that man from the bar. She didn’t even know his name or where she could find him in case he would be more annoying and that made her feel scared. Juliet was making fish and chips for her, Magnum, and Lily when the door opened slightly, letting Kumu in. 

“Hey girls,” she said, walking towards Juliet, “someone left this for you,” she added, placing a fruit basket in front of her. 

“Throw it away,” she said without looking at what’s inside. 

“It’s good fruit, it would be wasted if you will just throw it…” 

“You’re right, maybe you will find a place it would be needed?”

“My friend works in a child care home...” 

“Perfect,” Juliet said, pouring oil in the pan.

“Are you sure everything is okay?” 

“Yes, I promise, if it will change I will ask for help,” 

“Okay, have fun,” Kumu said, “bye Lily!” 

Magnum slowly opened the door to his home, he was a bit late, but he hoped Juliet won’t be mad about it since it was their case he was working on. He took off his shoes and put the jacket on the hook before entering the kitchen. The table was set, a little bouquet of flowers stood in the middle making Magnum feel like home. At once he heard Lily’s steps, she was wearing her yellow dress and her hair was braided, he had never thought he will love someone with such unconditional love until he found out about her. 

“It looks amazing,” he said, kissing his daughter's forehead, “where’s Juliet?” 

“I asked her to wear a dress, so it will be an official dinner,” the girl said proudly. 

“I should change too then,” 

“No, you look good daddy,” she said quickly, taking his hand in hers, pulling him closer to the table.

Magnum couldn’t catch the breath when he saw Juliet, she was wearing a dark red, lace dress with a bareback, and for the first time in his life, he was speechless. Her eyes sparkled when she saw him, the mix of happiness and amusement filled her, causing the smile to spread on her lips.

“I hope you like fish and chips because that’s the only thing I could do at that time,” she said quickly.

“I love it,” he said, “you look beautiful,” he whispered when she passed him by, causing Juliet’s stomach to tie up. 

Thomas had never eaten such an amazing dinner, it wasn’t about the food, it was about how his daughter smiled every time they listened to her stories or when Juliet looked at him with happiness in her eyes. He wanted to kiss her so badly it hurts but couldn’t with Lily in the same room. He couldn’t keep her hopes up, not being sure what’s between him and Juliet. Maybe it was just him who felt the sparkles fly or he just wanted to see it that way. 

"Lily it's time to bed," Thomas said, looking at his daughter. 

"Daddy…" she pouted, giving him her sweet look. 

"No," he looked away, "go and brush your teeth, will read you to sleep in a moment,"

"Goodnight Juliet," Lily said, hugging Higgins tight. 

"Goodnight sunshine," she kissed the little girl's forehead. 

"Will you stay?" Thomas asked, "I have wine…"

"You meant you took wine from the cellar?" she tilted her head with a smile. 

"You never know if you won't stay," he grinned, leaving the kitchen. 

Lily was asleep after ten minutes, she was so tired that Thomas didn't have to read her the whole story. He carefully closed the door behind him, when both of the dogs lay in front of Lily's room. 

"You shouldn't wash the dishes," he said immediately, seeing Higgins by the sink, “you were the cook tonight, I should wash the dishes..” 

"I did the mess, I'm doing dishes," she smiled, wiping her hands in the towel. 

Thomas took a step towards her, the way she looked tonight made things to him. Things he forgot he wanted, he stood inches away from her, she was so close he could feel her warmth on his skin. Higgins took a deep breath when his forehead touched hers. He lifted his gaze, locking his sight with hers, her pink lips were the only thing he could focus on. Juliet raised her hand, lightly touching his cheek, Magnum was desperate, desperate to crush her lips, to pull her closer and dive into her warmth. They were so close their breaths mixed in the air, he was just about to kiss her when they both heard the voice fill the room. 

"Daddy, I'm thirsty," Lily said, hugging her plush toy. 

"You want juice or water?" he asked with a raspy voice, still looking into Juliet's eyes. 

"Water daddy," Lily answered.

"Here you go," he said, handing her a glass of water, "Want me to read you to bed again?" 

"No daddy, you can kiss Juliet now," she turned around, leaving them alone as both of the dogs walked behind her. 

"She is too smart," he said, taking a step towards Higgins. 

"She is," she admitted, tilting her head. 

Thomas pushed her gently to the counter, her hands wrapped around his neck when he rolled her dress up, spreading her legs, letting himself stand closer. Higgins closed her eyes for a moment when he was nipping and sucking on her neck, making her knees weak. She pulled him closer, kissing him until they both needed some air. Juliet bites her lip, waiting for Magnum's next move when his voice becomes a whisper. 

"We don't have to do anything...I just had to know if we…"

"Feel the same way," she finished, still in the ecstasy of the kiss. 

"Yes," he said, hands wrapped around her middle. 

"Thomas," she whispered into his ear, making his body shiver, "can we sleep together without…doing it..."

"Yes," he said immediately, taking her hand in his. 

******  
The sun came through the thin fabric of the curtains, waking Higgins up. She slowly opened her eyes, getting used to the light when she felt Thomas's hand around her middle. He was holding her tight, pulling her closer to his body every time she tried to pull away. Juliet knew she had to leave before Lily will wake up, she knew it would be too hard to explain to a six-year-old why she was still here, in her dad’s bed. Higgins didn't know what was that, if she and Magnum were a couple now or maybe it was just a craving for intimacy. She was just about to get out of the bed when Magnum's hand pulled her back. His face buried in the crook of her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her skin. She was wearing his shirt and that one thing made him feel aroused in a second. 

"Where are you going?" he whispered, kissing her neck. 

"Lily will be up soon...I thought she shouldn't see me here," Juliet explained. 

"Hey," he turned her back to face her, "I want her to see you. She is so happy with you and...I am too," he said caressing her cheek.

"Are you sure?" Juliet asked, "I didn't tell you everything…"

"I don't care as long as you are here with us," he kissed her softly. 

Juliet couldn't believe in her happiness, in the way her life made a turn without her knowing it. She pulled herself closer, placing her head on Magnum's chest, listening to the slow rhythm of his heart. She was ready to tell him, to tell him about her daughter. She was ready to share the most painful part of her past with him and it scares her. The number of feelings she had towards him and Lily made her feel vulnerable and that was the only feeling that made her weak. Juliet thought she wouldn't ever feel that the feeling built in her stomach, butterflies that make her feel alive like never before. At once the door opened loudly, letting Lily run towards the bed jumping into it. 

"You stayed!" she giggled, "will you stay forever now?"

"Maybe," Juliet answered, tickling her until the girl couldn't catch her breath. 

"Would you like Juliet to stay with us?" Thomas asked, looking at Juliet.

"Yes!!" Lily shouted, hugging Higgins tight, "you should kiss her long ago daddy, she would stay with us faster then," she added.

"Good I did that yesterday," he said, locking his sight with hers, "I will make breakfast,"

"We will help you," Juliet said quickly. 

"No," he said, "wait, I will make breakfast to the bed for you both,"

"Yes! Breakfast in bed," Lily laughed, causing Juliet to smile.

Thomas stood in the door, observing Juliet and Lily who were now laughing and fooling around on the bed. He smiles at the view of both the most important girls in his life. He knew Juliet needed time to trust him, to open up to him, but he was ready to give her all the time she needed. He loved her and that was the most important for now. Thomas observed the way Lily acted with Juliet, she was happier, more open and the way she melted in her hugs made Magnum sure she was the only woman good for his daughter. 

"Daddy! We're hungry!" Lily shouted.

"I'm going," he laughed, leaving the bedroom. 

Thomas didn't know how it will end, but he knew that he will never let Juliet leave. The moment she helped him tell Lily about Hannah caused a bond between them that he would never want to break.


	8. Chapter 8

Thomas was holding Juliet by her waist, peppered her neck with butterfly kisses when they both waited for Lily to be ready for ballet classes. Juliet felt like it would be a dream, a dream she would never want to wake up to. She turned around to kiss him, her hand gently caressing his cheek when they both heard a little hum coming from Lily who was standing in front of them wearing her ballet dress and holding the plush toy she got from Juliet. 

"I'm ready," she said, smiling, "will you get married now?" 

"Slow down princess," Thomas said, kissing her little nose, "Juliet will take you to the classes, we will have the whole afternoon for yourself," he said, helping her put her backpack on. 

"That means you won't fight anymore? And that Juliet will stay tonight?"

"We will see," Juliet said, "we have to go or we will be late," she said, taking Lily's hand and walking out of the room. 

Thomas felt unreal, like everything that happened during those few days was just a creation of his imagination. He couldn't imagine a day without seeing Juliet or hold her, her touch on his skin felt like it would be a perfect match.  
Magnum sat at the bar, waiting for Rick and TC to have a moment to talk, he needed advice or just someone who will listen to him and his story.

"You and Juliet?" TC said, siping his beer. 

"You and Juliet," Rick shook his head. 

"Yes!"

"I told you so…" Rick said, lifting his hand towards TC. 

"Yeah," TC answered, "here...your 20 bucks,"

"You made a bet? About me and Juliet?"

"Of course, I hope it will take less time, but hey!" Rick said, whipped the glass. 

"I can't believe you played with my happiness. Mine and Juliet," Magnum shook his head, gulping from his glass, the corner of his lips twitch in a smile.

******  
Juliet was holding Lily's hand, walking from her ballet practice. The girl was talking fast and wanted to tell Juliet everything that happened. She was jumping and running around like the hour of ballet classes wasn't enough for her energy. Juliet was listening to her story, but she had the weird feeling that someone was watching them. Higgins looked around carefully, kneeling in front of Lily. She pulled her closer into a hug before whispered into her ear.

"When I tell you to run, you will run as fast as you could okay?" 

"But why…"

"Just do as I said," she answered seriously. 

At once someone grabbed Higgins from behind, pulling her away from Lily and squeezed her throat tight. 

"Run!" she shouted, hoping the girl will listen.

"Will take the girl too," the man whispered into Juliet's ear before she bent and hit him in his stomach. 

"Bitch!" he hissed. 

Juliet did not wait any longer, she knew she needed to buy some time for Lily to run as far as she could. Higgins hit the man in the throat, adding a kick to his crotch and few others hits. She thought he will let go, leaving her alone but instead of that he put a piece of material to her mouth causing her vision to become blurred. She was trying to fight with overwhelming feelings that made her sleepy, but she couldn't. Juliet didn't care what will happen to her, she hoped that Lily was ready, safe, and away.

******  
Lily was running fast trying not to look behind her. The tears rolled from her eyes, making it hard to run. She forgot how to go to the house, but suddenly she looked at the big sign with red letters 'La Mariana', she whipped the tears and ran there hoping she will find uncle Rick or TC. 

Boys were laughing and talking and sipping another beer when someone stormed the door causing them to look around. The door was opened but there was no one to be seen. Thomas looked at the place once again when he saw Lily, standing and looking around before finally seeing him.

"Daddy!" she shouted, jumping into his arms. 

"Lily, what's wrong...where's Juliet?"

"That man…" she sniffed, "he took her. She told me to run when she said….and I run daddy. I lost the way home, but that man took her and wanted to take me but Juliet fought with him…" she said quickly. 

"The man…" Thomas said, "Kumu told me about…" Magnum holds her daughter tight. 

"We have to find her," TC said quickly, "I'll call Kumu...she will take care of Lily," he added. 

"She told me something was going on and I...it's my fault," Magnum said.

"We will get her out," Rick said, "We promise,"

"Daddy," Lily pulled on his sleeve, ”I don't want to lose my mommy again," she sniffed. 

"I won't let that happen," Thomas said, hoping he will be able to keep his promise. 

*****  
Thomas was looking for clues on Higgins's house. Kumu told him everything about flowers and gifts she received, about cards and calls. Magnum was made, mad at himself, and the fact he brushed off the worries Kumu told him about. He looked everywhere, opened almost every drawer but he couldn't find anything. He took a deep breath before the anger took over his body and his hand landed in the wall, blooded his knuckles. 

"Daddy," Lily's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"Yes mouse," he answered, hiding his hand. 

"Have you found Juliet?"

"No sweetie, not yet,"

"Because the courier brought back one of the gifts...maybe he will know where she could be?" 

"What courier baby?"

"She opened the door and there was a man and she told him she doesn't want flowers and to sent it away,"

"Lily!" he kissed her forehead, "you are brilliant!"

"I am?"

"Yes, please go to Kumu. I will bring Juliet as soon as possible," he said, dialing Rick. 

Thomas couldn't believe in his luck, or maybe in how smart his daughter was. He was on hold in the courier company but he would do everything to get the address of the man who took Juliet. They have to have it, and when he wl get it there was nothing to prevent him from killing the man who took Higgins. She was his light, besides he will never let Lily lose her mom again. 

*******  
Juliet was trying to open her eyes, but with every more, her head exploded with pain causing her orbs to close. Higgins wasn't sure where she was, her hands were tied to the chair preventing her from moving. She was hoping the material that made her hands tied was easy to replace, but before she could try it the door opened, letting the man enter the room.

"You are awake," he said, placing a bottle of water at the table, "I was hoping you will be up soon," he said, running his fingers through her face. 

"Where am I?" she asked, shaking her head to avoid his touch.

"It doesn't matter baby," he said, "most important is I finally have you with me…"

"I don't even know your name dumbass," she hissed.

"Because you didn't ask me...I had my dick in you and you didn't ask!" he shouted, his hand hit her cheek, causing the bloodstream from her mouth. 

Juliet spilled the blood before looking at the man. He was crazy for sure and she didn't know what he wanted from her, but she knew that she had to find a way to escape. 

"What's your name?" she asked, looking into his orbs. 

"Jack," he answered calmly, "Jack Malone,"

Juliet's breath hitched in her lungs, causing her to breathe heavily when she understood what kind of a man she had in front of her. Jack Malone was a son of a Hawaii mob boss, he was at the island a few times but his father decided to leave after Jack killed his girlfriend. Higgins was looking at the man who was now walking towards the bottle he left on the table, so after a moment he gave her some water to drink. Jack kissed her softly, before leaving the room, letting Juliet plan the escape plan. She knew escape was the oy way to stay alive. 

*****  
Rick didn’t have good news, after what he found out they were more screwed than before and he didn’t want to tell Magnum anything. When they get the address of the man who sent Juliet all those presents, Rick uses his connection to find out who he was, just to make a little research before they will drive to his home and get Juliet out.

“Magnum,” Rick started gently, “I have bad news…” 

“How? We got the address all we have to do is go there and get her out,” 

“The guy, Jack Malone...He is a son of mob boss Andrew Malone...the most powerful family on the island…” 

“I don’t care..” Thomas said, “I’ll get her out...I won’t let her die…” 

“Of course we won’t...it just needs a little more planning than normally..” 

“Rick,” Thomas said, looking into his friend’s eyes, “God knows what he will do to her if we will wait any longer...I don’t want to tell my daughter that she lost another mom…” 

Rick’s eyes became bigger, he knew how much Lily loves Juliet, how everyone loves Juliet and all he could think about was his friend stuck somewhere with that man. Jack was kicked out from the island by his father, his son killed his girlfriend in a rage and everyone in Hawaii knew he was insane. Just that forced Rick to take it in his own hands, he picked his phone and dial the number before Thomas could say anything. After a few rings, the man Rick wanted to talk to pick up the phone. 

“Andrew...” Rick said, “I have a favour...or maybe you will...your son is on the Island..” Rick started, locking his sight with Magnum’s.


	9. Chapter 9

Thomas was at his limits pushing them as much as he could. They were sitting in the big living room, in an even bigger house when Rick explained what happened to Andrew Malone. Magnum knows he wanted to get Higgins out without getting her more injured, the shooting wouldn’t be necessary if Andrew could get Juliet out by himself. 

“Of course,” he said, “I will do everything in my power,” he added, standing up.

“Thank you,” Rick said quickly.

Juliet felt someone’s touch, she immediately moved to shake the palm from her body when she saw Jack. He was looking at her, licking his lips when suddenly he kissed her making her want to vomit. 

“Stop,” she screamed, trying to kick him before the first punch fell on her face.

He was punching her hard, over and over again in the same spot causing Higgins to breathe heavier. She knew that if he will punch her a few more times he will break her ribs and those could cut the organs. She was just about to pass out from the pain spread in her body when she heard something, a voice so familiar she thought she was already dead. 

“Hey Juliet,” she heard the voice again, “please wake up,” 

“I…” she was trying to say something, but the pain caused her voice to hitch in her throat.

Juliet lifted her sight to look at him once again, hoping it wasn’t a dream, but here he was looking at her with his chocolate eyes. She smiled at the memory of their kiss, but after a moment the strength left her body, before that she was able to say just one word. 

“Lily?” 

******  
They were waiting for the information, any information about Higgins. Just after they left the house where Jack was Juliet captive the ambulance brought them to the hospital. Juliet had broken ribs, bruises all over her body, some cuts, and broken wrist. They all were hoping that nothing else jeopardized her life, but Thomas couldn’t sit at his place. He was walking from one place to the other, blaming himself for arriving so late. He wanted to kill the guy, he was so close to doing it when he saw him hitting Juliet so hard she almost died. 

“Are you the family of Juliet Higgins?” the doctor asked, walking towards them.

“She is my mommy,” Lily said immediately, looking at the doctor, “will she be okay?”

“Yes, she has some fractures, but all she needs is rest,” he said, “you will have to take care of her now,” he added with a smile looking at the little girl. 

“I will!” Lily said quickly.

“Can we see her?” Magnum asked.

“Yes, but just for a moment,” 

Lily walked slowly to the room where Juliet was laying on the bed. She looked smaller in the white hospital PJ. The girl was holding Magnum’s hand, before climbing on the bed, gently putting her head on Juliet’s chest. 

“Hey sweet pea,” she heard the husky voice.

“I’m sorry,” Lily whispered. 

“For what sweetie?” Juliet asked.

“I forgot the way home and it took longer to find dad,” 

“Come here,” Higgins said, helping the girl lift up, “you did everything well, you ran when I told you. I’m very proud of you,” she added, kissing Lily’s forehead. 

“I love you, mommy,” the little girl said, hugging Juliet, "can I call you mom now?" she asked quickly.

“I love you too and of course you can call me mom,” she answered, the tears rolled from her eyes, “will you leave me with daddy for a moment?” 

“Yes, I will tell them I can call you mom now,” she smiled, leaving the room. 

Magnum sat at the bed next to her, he was gently caressing her hair trying to not cause any pain. Juliet looked into his eyes before she kissed the palm near her face. Juliet tried to lift herself to sit but the pain shot jolts to her ribs.

"Don't sit," Thomas said, "pulling her softly on the bed,"

"I have to explain," she answered, "please,"

"Okay, but don't sit,"

Juliet didn't want to hide anything, not now when she almost died. She decided to do it now, do it as quickly as she can but it wasn't any easier with Thomas observing her.

"Six years ago...six years ago I was pregnant with Richard. He was dead and I was doing everything to find his killer...the baby didn't survive. I miscarriage in 17 weeks," she started, taking a deep breath, "my daughter would be the same age as Lily…"

"Juliet," Thomas whispered, taking her hand into his and kissing it, "you don't have to tell anything else…"

"I want to...please," she said, lifting her sight, "when you told me I can't see Lily, I felt like six years ago when I lost my baby, like I would lose daughter second time and…" she closed her eyes for a moment, "I went to the bar and had sex with the first guy I saw…"

"Bruised wrists…" he shook his head. 

"Yeah...I wanted to feel something else...I want to feel some other kind of a pain to forget," she explained, "I put Lily in danger because of that and I'm so sorry,"

"Juliet...you saved her," he said, kissing her softly, "I would never know what you felt six years ago, I couldn't even imagine the pain but now...now you have us, me and Lily and I would never, ever let anyone hurt any of you again," he said, hugging her gently. 

"Magnum,” she whispered, forcing him to look at her, “I love you,” she said, looking straight into his eyes. 

“I love you more,” he smiled, kissing her softly. 

********  
After two days at the hospital, Juliet was more than ready to leave. She still was sore, and sometimes had problems with catching her breath but she wanted to go back home. Juliet was tired, tired of staying in bed.

“Are you ready?” Magnum asked, taking her bag.

“More than ready,” she said, taking Lily’s hand in hers.

“I cleaned the room and fed the dogs,” Lily said smiling, “daddy couldn’t because Zeus won’t let him be around his bowl,” she giggles.

“Very funny,” Thomas said, placing his hand at the small of Juliet’s back. 

At once Juliet sight went to one of the beds, the policeman was standing near looking around like he would wait for some kind of trouble. She didn’t recognize the man at first, his face was covered with bruises and blood, then handcuffed to the hospital bed. Higgins at once stopped near, looking at the man before she realized who he was. 

“Mommy,” Lily whispered, “it’s that man…”

“Yes sweetie, he won’t do anything to you,” Juliet said, “Thomas?” she added, knowing full well why Jack ended up at the hospital.

“Come home,” he said, kissing her temple. 

Juliet knew, since the moment she saw handcuffs attached to the hospital bed, that whatever happened to Jack at the jail wasn’t a coincidence. Higgins shook her head and walked to the car, she would never have to see that man again, she was happy with Lily and Magnum by her site and that all that mattered. 

Juliet was laying on the sofa with Lily slowly drifting off to sleep. The girl was exhausted helping Juliet with everything she was doing since the moment they entered the house. Juliet was caressing her hair, helping her fall asleep when Thomas kneeled in front of the sofa, looking at his girls. 

“I’ll take her to the bed,” he whispered, “will be right back...don’t move I will carry you too,” 

“You know I can walk?” she said, putting her feet on the cool ground.

“I know but the doctor said you need rest…” 

“I rested the whole day…”

“Stop being stubborn,” he said, carrying their daughter to the bed.

Thomas was back in five minutes, but all he saw was an empty sofa. He looked around to try to find Higgins but she wasn’t there. At once he heard a noise at the porch, he opened the door finding Juliet at the swing looking at the sunset. 

“You are so stubborn,” he said, sitting next to her. 

“Thank you,” she smiled, kissing his cheek, “she’s sleeping?” 

“Yes, I didn't even have to read the bedtime story,” he said, wrapping his arm around her, kissing her hair. 

“Thomas,” she whispered, “if you have any doubts about Lily calling me her mom…” 

“Juliet Higgins,” he said officially, “Rick once told me...to listen more to my…” he smiled, “our daughter and I am doing it right now, she chose you...I chose you...we’re good,” he said, when she rolled on his laps, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. 

*******  
A few weeks later….

Lily was sitting by the table with a big, pink cake standing in front of her. The whole bar was decorated with ballet accessories, balloons, napkins, even tables that were covered with ballet pink clothes. Lily was turning 7 and everyone was there to celebrate. Higgins was standing next to her, caressing little girls back when Magnum was doing photos. 

“You got any wishes?” Juliet asked.

“I wanted a mom and I got one, but now I want a baby sister,” she said, blowing out the candles.

Magnum looked at Higgins with an amused look, grinning when the little girl's words echoed in the room. He never thought he will be ready for kids, but since he got Lily and Juliet Thomas was happy like never before. After Lily blew the candles and the party finally started he took a step towards Juliet, hugging her from behind, his hands wrapped around her middle. 

“You think it will come true?” he asked, kissing her neck.

“What?” she asked, teasing him.

“Little sister…” 

“You would like to have another daughter?” she asked, turning around to look into his eyes.

“I would like to have a family, with you,” 

“In that case Mr. Magnum,” she said, turning around to face him, her hands tangled around his neck, “we have to work on it,” she whispered, kissing him softly.

Lily was ready to go for her first sleepover. Juliet was observing her and Thomas and wondering who was more stressed over the little girl. Magnum was telling his daughter for the third time she can always call him in case she would like to get back home. He looked at her little face before he heard the noise of the car. One of her friends' mom was already here to pick her up and Thomas wasn’t ready for it yet.

“Bye daddy!” she kissed him, “bye mommy!” She did the same to Juliet.

“Bye! Be careful! Remember the phone number,’ he screamed behind her when Juliet stood behind him and wrapped her arms around him. 

“She will be okay,” she whispered, placing her head on his back.

“I know, but…” he shook his head, “it’s hard,” 

“I know,” she took a step to face him, “but now…” she said, looking at him, “we could work on something nice..”

“Like?” he tilted his head with an amused look.

“Like clean the house, do laundry or make babies…” she giggled.

“I want a third option!” he shouted, lifting her and carried her to the bedroom.

Magnum kicked the bedroom door, letting them both into Juliet’s room. He put her on the ground, unzipping her jeans, and rolled it down until she was standing in her panties. Magnum loved every part of her body, the perfect breasts, flat stomach, and the kissable lips making him crazy. Juliet unbuttoned his shirt, kissing him with passion when he lifted her up again, her legs wrapped around his middle when they both landed on the softness of the mattress. Juliet felt his hands roamed around her body helping her take off her shirt leaving her naked beneath him. She kissed him deeper, her hands working on the zipper in his jeans when he was sucking and licking on her neck causing her to moan loudly into his ear, making him hard.   
Thomas lifted himself up, looking at Juliet’s flushed face, his hand tucked the straight lock behind her ear before he kissed her softly his cock slowly rolled into her, he thrust into her in and out with a low pace, looking into her eyes every time his groin filled her. Juliet’s eyes opened wild, every time Magnum hit her sweat spot causing her to moan loudly. She pulled him closer to her body, feeling the burning building in the pit of her stomach. Juliet’s hips rolled towards his thrusts, leading Magnum towards his own release. At once they both felt the burn spreading all over their bodies when he spilled into her with a loud groan. They were lying still for a moment, they breathed mixing in the air before Magnum rolled on the side pulling Juliet with him. 

“I love you,” he whispered, kissing her cheek. 

“I love you more,” she whispered back, pressing her back to his chest, drifting off to sleep in his arms. 

EPILOG

Juliet was looking at Thomas and Lily who were running around at the beach, the sunset lit them with the pink and orange light. She was sitting at the towel, waiting for them with a little fridge full of delicious food and drinks when at once Thomas sat behind her, placing his hands on her baby bump. 

"How are my girls?" he asked, kissing her neck. 

"Good," she answered, "I'm hungry...again," she smiled, leaned on his chest. 

"Give her five minutes," he said, looking at Lily playing in the sand. 

"Thomas," Juliet said with a scared look.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked quickly. 

"Feel it," she said quickly, placing his hands at her stomach.

"She's moving…" he smiled, looking into Higgins's eyes. 

"She is…" she said, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Hey honey," he whipped the tears with his thumb, "that's good…"

"I didn't have a chance to feel it...the other time…" she explained, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. 

"Now you do, she will be a healthy, strong baby. I promise," he kissed her forehead. 

"Daddy," Lily said, running towards them, "why is mommy crying?" she asked.

"She felt the baby, want to feel how your sister is kicking?" Thomas asked.

"Yes!" the girl put the hand on Juliet's stomach, "kicking!" she giggles.

"What name would you like to give her?" Higgins asked.

"Maya or Mia," she said, "can we eat something? I'm hungry," Lily said looking at her parents. 

"Like mother, like daughter," Magnum smiled, kissing Higgins' hair.

"We have sandwiches," she answered, "but I want fries...we want fries…" She bit her lip. 

"Let's go then," Thomas shook his head looking at both of his girls. 

******  
Thomas was waiting with Lily in the waiting room for over two hours. It was two in the morning when Juliet felt the pain, they didn't wait any longer to take her to the hospital. It was eight months of her pregnancy and Magnum was trying hard not to show her how much he was scared about her and baby.  
At once the door opened letting the doctor who admitted her to enter the room.

"She is okay. Mother and daughter are both good," he said, with a smile. 

"Can we see her?" Thomas asked, lifting Lily.

"Of course," he answered, showing them the room.

"Mommy!" Lily walked towards Juliet's bed, "is something hurt? Can I hug you?" 

"Of course you can," Higgins answered, "come here and meet your sister,"

Lily climbed on the bed, lay next to Juliet, and looked at her little sister who was laying at the crib. Thomas's breath hitched in his throat when he saw a tiny human they both bring into the world. The little girl was perfect, she had big eyes and sweet chubby cheeks. 

"She is beautiful," he whispered to Juliet, kissing her softly, "you did a great job," 

"I love you," she answered, "now, she needs a name," Juliet looked at Lily. 

"What if I chose the wrong one?" she hugged Higgins tight, "and she won't like it,"

"I think you will choose the best name," Thomas said, looking into his daughter's eyes. 

Lily looked at her sister, she wasn't sure if she will pick the best name, but she was sure that her little sister will be loved very much. After a moment she knew, she chose the best name she could think about. 

"Mommy, daddy," she said officially, "it's Maya, my little sister," she said with a smile. 

"In that case," Juliet smiled, "welcome to the world Maya," 

Thomas was observing his three girls. He would never think about having family, having someone who will love him with all his flows but here he was, starting something new with the woman he loved the most on the planet and two beautiful and smart daughters. That was everything he needed.


End file.
